


Hyung ah

by infadel



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Flirting, Hoseok is smooth af, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infadel/pseuds/infadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin swiveled around to look at Wonshik, eyebrows raised. </p><p>And Wonshik would be offended by the skepticism if he isn't busy blushing. </p><p>Hoseok is not flirting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyung ah

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that Instagram update way back in February and the glimpses we have of them interacting backstage. gosh I'm so down this rabbit hole it's not funny.

It started somewhere at the end of last year. Wonshik would have the exact date if he had paid attention, but he hadn't.  
  
  
Wonshik got close to Yoongi first. They had too many similarities to not bond together in this idol war, and it was a blessing that Yoongi, who started underground and so much better than Wonshik, understood and accepted him with his too rough flow and inconsistency and general idol-ness. Yoongi took his self-assessed incompetency in stride, often pointing out both his accomplishments and his flaws. It was different from Taemin or Jongin, because they bonded personally first, professionally second but Yoongi was his friend professionally first long before they opened up personally. The guy was too blunt for his own good, but he's also dependable and warm, and his shitty but caring attitude was kind of endearing, if not downright adorable.  
  
  
It was during the time of their friendship still taking shape that he was introduced to Hoseok. They were talking about compositions when they hit a wall, and they ended up inviting Hoseok into a Kakaotalk chat room because in the words of Yoongi, 'the kid is a damn chameleon'. They got over the awkward greetings surprisingly fast - Hoseok was good at socialising, far better than Yoongi or himself. When they eventually got to work, Hoseok kept throwing crazy ideas at them. Wonshik was confused at first until one of Hoseok's ideas made their way into one of the LR tracks he was writing on-and-off. Then Wonshik got it. Hoseok's versatility and sense of rhythm was impeccable, and he was in tune with music in ways composers couldn't be.  
  
  
He was kind of brilliant.  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"Hyung, I heard your new song, it's really good! Did you really plan the concept?"  
  
That was the first Kakaotalk message Hoseok sent to him personally.  
  
Wonshik was lying on his bed at 3am in the morning, unable to sleep due to the deep ache echoing through his bones, when he received the message. He was too tired to check, but his lit-up notification stared back at him until he picked up the damn thing.  
  
Eyebrows raised, he stared at the name 'Bangtan J-Hope' and the message. There wasn't any reason why the younger couldn't send the message through their chat room with Yoongi. Wonshik wasn't sure if they were close enough to initiate a one on one conversation.  
  
He left it until the morning, waking up to the thought of replying to Hoseok. It's rude to make people wait.     
  
"Thank you. I had fun planning it ㅎㅎ"  
  
It was a simple and diplomatic answer. Wonshik though that would be the end of it, but Hoseok kept the conversation going from work, concepts, songs and overlapping year-end schedule, until the day he reliased he had received three selcas of Hoseok working on dance practice until dawn. He replied to the latest selca with a sticker of Ryan patting Frodo's head, and sat back realising he and Hoseok could be considered close now.  
  
It was a strange feeling.  
  
-  
  
They did still talk inside the chat room with Yoongi, but Hoseok liked sending messages to Wonshik privately. Probably because he preferred to converse in stickers, abbreviations and selcas instead of words, which Wonshik just knew irritated Yoongi.  
  
So, they messaged less inside the shared room. It must have been obvious, because he had only been monopolised by Hoseok for two weeks or so before Yoongi shot him a message inside their abandoned chat.  
  
"So, you and Hoseok hit it off?"  
  
For some reasons, goosebumps started breaking out on his arm and he turned warmer, like he got caught in something.  
  
"Yeah, we did. Kid is fun."  
  
He answered, anxiously waiting for Yoongi's reply. It wasn't like he was only allowed to be friends with one BTS member right?  
  
Yoongi's next message to him was an audio file of something he was working on, arriving the morning after. Wonshik jumped straight into giving his feedback, somehow glad Yoongi didn't press the issue.  
  
-  
  
The year-end festivals were always hellish, especially since VIXX just finished their latest round of promotions.  
  
Wonshik was mentally going over the steps of their special stage rehearsal, eyes closed when someone suddenly caught him from behind, overbalancing him but pulling back at the same time. He opened his eyes at the mirror, realising there were suddenly seven extra people inside their practice room.  
  
\- Hyung! Why are you so surprised? We've got joint rehearsal for the stage!  
  
Hoseok talked whispered close to his ears, and Wonshik was hyper-aware of Hoseok back hugging him. Yoongi and Hongbin were talking in the corner, their eyes slipping over to him and Hoseok.  
  
\- Brat, get off.  
  
He pulled up a smile and rough housed around with Hoseok as their two groups wait for GOT7. At the back of his mind, something screamed at him, confused, as if he missed something. The warmness of Hoseok's hug lingered. Seeping through his two layers and settling right over his skin, tingling, firing up his nerves.  
  
Hoseok smiled at him, softly, attentively as he explained VIXX's part of the choreo, and Wonshik...  
  
Wonshik was doomed, was what Wonshik was.  
  
Because his heart just skipped a beat at Jung Hoseok's smile, and it was unfair because Wonshik had promised himself he wouldn't get into trouble before VIXX hit their fifth anniversary. But he had foolishly gone ahead and liked Jung Hoseok.  
  
Hakyeon would kill him.


End file.
